


More Chats (Pt.4)

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Out of Character, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends





	More Chats (Pt.4)

**private chat; pinkie, littlegrey**

[pinkie]: WERE YOU AWARE

[pinkie]: THAT TRINI HAS GLASSES

[littlegrey]: yes...?

[littlegrey]: ive been to their house overnight before

[pinkie]: WHY WAS I NEVER INFORMED

[littlegrey]: its not that important

[pinkie]: WHAT DO YOU MEAN

[pinkie]: ITS THE MOST IMPORTANT

[littlegrey]: im so confused

[pinkie]: SHES SO CUTE IN GLASSES I CANT BREATHE

[pinkie]: LIKE SHE JUST WALKED IN AND ALL THE AIR GOT KNOCKED OUT OF MY LUNGS AND I GASPED

[pinkie]: I GENUINELY GASPED

[pinkie]: LIKE IN CLASS

[pinkie]: EVERYONE LOOKED AT ME

_littlegrey took a screenshot_

[pinkie]: the betrayal

[littlegrey]: ;)

**famsquad**

[littlegrey]: bisexualmess.jpeg

[pinkie]: youre dead to me

[bispy]: aaawwwwe!

[detectivedimples]: i knew this would happen

[sunnyD]: aw babe thats gay

[pinkie]: 'thats gay' from the girl that fell down the stairs when i wore a choker and leather jacket

[sunnyD]: UNCALLED FOR

[detectivedimples]: YOU DID WHAT NOW

[sunnyD]: SEE WHAT YOU DID KIMMY

[pinkie]: im not sorry

[sunnyD]: youre gonna be

[pinkie]: 'youre gonna be'- the biggest bottom ive ever met

[goodone]:dgdufwugywnfgw

[detectivedimples]: disappointing

[goodone]: i bet trini has a daddy kink

[pinkie]: ;)

[detectivedimples]: THATS MY SISTER

[littlegrey]: MY EYES

[bispy]: this is not what i was expecting for today

[goodone]: am i the only one isnt affected by talking about sex

[detectivedimples]: THEYRE NOT UR BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD

[goodone]: ohright

[bispy]: im not that affected  by it

[littlegrey]: your face is the color of a tomato shut the hell up

[pinkie]: i love you all

[detectivedimples]: mhm

[littlegrey]: doubtful

[goodone]: ok

[bispy]: i hate you

[sunnyD]: love you too babe


End file.
